1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an IC chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
When debugging an IC (Integrated Circuit) chip such as a system LSI (Large Scale Integrated circuit) that includes a processor, trace and debug are sometimes performed using an In-Circuit Emulator (ICE).
When using an In-Circuit Emulator, a JTAG (Joint Test Action Group) interface, a specific-purpose interface or the like is usually used for connection and data transmission between the In-Circuit Emulator and the IC chip.
An IC chip has plural power supply domains, and power supply in a power supply domain can be turned on or off independently from another power supply domain.
For example, in an electronic apparatus, in a sleep mode, power supply is turned on in a part of the power supply domains and power supply is turned off in the residual part of the power supply domains. Consequently, power consumption is reduced.
In an IC chip that has such plural power supply domains, when turning off in a sleep mode power supply to a processor enabled to be traced, it is difficult to trace circuit actions in a power supply domain that power supply is turned off in the sleep mode.